Olhos de Rubi
by Aries no Ma
Summary: Kurama está passando as férias na praia, mas não era isso que ele queria...estava se sentindo sozinho...quando, de repente, ele aparece. YaoiLemon Hiei x Kurama x Hiei é o meu primeiro Lemon, então por favor sejam bonzinhos!


_Olhos de Rubi_

_Por de verão na praia. Uma viagem comum que uma família normal sempre faz. Debruçado na varanda do apartamento, com vista para o mar, estava Shuuichi Minamino, o jovem de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes, que oculta dentro de si o youkai Kurama Youko._

Bastante tempo se passou do torneio do Makai; pouco mais de um ano. Shiori Minamino e o marido alugaram um apartamento na praia, para passar as férias de verão.

Um garoto de cabelos pretos, de seus dez anos, colocou a cabeça para fora da porta de vidro da varanda.

Shuuichi, tá pronto? A gente já tá saindo...

Já estou indo...

Acompanhou o irmão para dentro, estavam indo para a praia, e durante os dez minutos que levaram para chegar lá, o ruivo foi pensando... Nesses últimos dias, estava se sentindo tão vazio... Talvez fosse saudade... Saudade de quem? É claro que ele sabia de quem era, só achava meio impossível que ele fosse aparecer ali.

Decidido a esquecer isso por enquanto, piscou os belos olhos para o sol, tirou a camisa e foi para o mar.

Shuuichi, meu filho, não vá muito fundo! – disse Shiori, estendendo a esteira no chão.

Está bem, 'kaasan – sorriu ele, voltando a atenção para o mar, e ignorando os olhares da maioria das garotas da praia.

Andou até onde a água lhe batia nos joelhos, parou um instante para sentir a brisa no rosto, e em seguida foi mais para o fundo, dar um mergulho.

Mas no instante em que mergulhou a cabeça, sentiu alguma coisa que o fez voltar quase na mesma hora para a superfície. Olhou na direção da praia, respirando depressa; afastou os cabelos molhados do rosto. Sentira uma energia... Estava sendo observado. Aquela não era uma energia qualquer... Será que...?

O sol já estava se pondo, Kurama estava em seu quarto, deitado na cama e olhando para fora da janela. O irmão tinha saído com os pais e só voltariam à noite. Tinha sido um pouco difícil arranjar uma desculpa para ficar em casa num dia tão bonito como aquele. Já estava há algum tempo lá, esperando. Foi quando ele viu as folhas da árvore em frente à sua janela se mexerem. Imediatamente, foi para a janela e ficou olhando entre as folhas da árvore. Houve alguns minutos de silêncio, mas ele sabia que ele estava ali. Esperou mais uns instantes, e novamente as folhas se mexeram.

Hiei? – murmurou.

Na sombra das folhas, dois olhos vermelhos encontraram os dele. No segundo seguinte, um vulto preto passou zunindo pelo seu lado. Ele se virou rapidamente, e deu de cara com Hiei, olhando para ele. Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes, em que houve silêncio.

Kurama... O que é que... Você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o koorime, que estava parecendo um pouco perdido.

Eu é que pergunto... – os cantos da boca do ruivo tremeram ligeiramente, como se ele fosse sorrir. – a gente veio passar as férias aqui. Você não deveria estar no Makai, ajudando os humanos que caem lá por engano a voltarem para cá?

Hiei se endireitou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e assumindo a cara emburrada de sempre.

Descobriram um lugar perto daqui que a barreira é mais fraca... e me mandaram vir pra cá. Coincidência, não é? – ergueu o canto da boca num sorriso quase sarcástico. – aí vi que você estava aqui e...

Veio me dar um alô? – riu Kurama.

O demônio de fogo franziu a testa, e não respondeu nada. Os dois ficaram quietos por um instante, Kurama ensaiando para falar alguma coisa, só que quando abria a boca, as palavras lhe escapavam da mente.

Como se não agüentasse mais o silêncio, o koorime falou:

O que foi? Você quer me dizer alguma coisa, então diz logo!

O ruivo deu um passo meio hesitante em direção a Hiei, ficando mais próximo ainda do que já estava.

É que eu... bem... ah... bom, faz tempo que não nos encontramos, não é? – completou, com um sorriso meio nervoso.

Hiei franziu mais ainda a testa, e houve um momento em que os olhos vermelho-fogo do koorime encararam os olhos impressionantemente verdes de Kurama. Como duas esmeraldas em frente a dois rubis. Não conseguiu encontrar nada melhor para dizer, tampouco.

É... faz tempo... – o tom era um pouco mais baixo do que o normal, ele parecia só se dar conta agora que estava tão próximo de Kurama.

Então... – começou o ruivo, as faces corando quase imperceptivelmente. – então... é... bom te ver de novo...

Ele percebeu que o koorime também corava de leve, mas fingia não notar. Kurama já sentia o rosto esquentar mais. Então, quando ele menos esperava, as mãos de Hiei agarraram-no pelo colarinho, puxando ele para perto, quase encostando o rosto dos dois, e o ruivo percebeu que ele também estava corando rápido agora.

Kurama – começou ele, falando num sussurro agressivo – você quer para de enrolar e fazer logo o que está pensando em fazer?

Por um instante o ruivo hesitou, o seus lábios tremeram um pouco e sentiu um frio no estômago, e teve a ligeira impressão de que o koorime sentira o mesmo. Mas não houve mais tempo para pensar; no instante seguinte, os lábios de Hiei colaram nos dele, um beijo quase agressivo. Kurama não teve tempo nem de tomar fôlego, e estava praticamente sem ar, mas não queria descolar os lábios daquele – em todos os sentidos – demoniozinho de fogo. Passou a mão pelos cabelos dele, entrelaçando os dedos, e logo tropeçou em alguma coisa que não conseguiu saber o que era; caiu de costas no chão, Hiei por cima dele. Os dois desencostaram os lábios, e ficaram se olhando por um tempo, respirando depressa, os lábios um pouco mais vermelhos do que o normal. O koorime imobilizou os braços do kitsune, aproximando novamente dele aqueles olhos vermelho-fogo, que Kurama sentia arrepios só de encarar.

Kurama... – sussurrou ele, os lábios novamente próximos dos do ruivo – agora eu vou fazer... tudo aquilo que você nunca teve coragem de fazer...

Ao ouvir isso, Kurama sentiu um arrepio percorrer o corpo todo, tentou se mexer, mas estava completamente imobilizado por Hiei. Fechou os olhos, e sentiu o koorime morder com força os seus lábios, os fazendo sangrar um pouco. Passou a língua pelo pescoço do ruivo, descendo para o peito e abrindo a camisa dele à medida que descia. Brincou um pouco com a língua em volta dos mamilos dele, dando mordidinhas às vezes mais fortes que as outras.

"Hi...ei..." gemeu o kitsune, inclinando a cabeça para trás; Hiei agora passava a língua pela barriga dele. Como era quente a língua daquele pequeno koorime... ninguém diria que nasceu num país de gelo... divertindo-se com esse pensamento, Kurama passou a língua pelos lábios, que ainda sangravam.

Hiei lambia o umbigo de Kurama, pensando... sim, era uma loucura a que tinha feito... tinha corrido um risco muito grande, ser rejeitado por Kurama. Mas ele simplesmente não agüentava mais olhar para aqueles olhos profundos e verdes, sentir aquele suave perfume de rosas que emanava dos cabelos dele... sem fazer nada. Há muito tempo que queria possuir aquela raposa. Mas Kurama não tinha feito objeção... ele o aceitara... e, a julgar pelos gemidos altos, estava gostando tanto quanto ele. Esses pensamentos só faziam o koorime ter cada vez mais vontade de continuar, e, passando os dedos de leve sobre o membro de Kurama, por cima da calça dele, podia sentir a ereção dele e também a própria agora, incomodando entre as pernas.

Ao sentir a mão de Hiei passando tão delicadamente por seu membro, Kurama soltou um gemido de súplica. "Hm... onegaishimasu... Hiei..." disse ele, abrindo as pernas, ainda com a cabeça inclinada para trás. O koorime ofegou ao ouvir aquilo, mal podia acreditar. Delicadamente, abriu os botões da calça do kitsune, e depois retirou a calça e a cueca rapidamente, revelando uma enorme ereção. O koorime passou a língua pelos lábios, e resolveu brincar um pouco mais com sua raposa – sua? Sim, sua raposa... – lambeu a virilha dele devagar, arrancando dele mais gemidos abafados. Mordiscou o lado interno das coxas dele, e sentia o próprio membro latejando. Achando que já era hora de parar a "brincadeira", Hiei provou com a língua o líquido que já se acumulava na cabeça do pênis de Kurama, em seguida abocanhando por inteiro; fazia movimentos de vai e vem, com aquela língua e boca quentes de demônio de fogo, levando Kurama à loucura.

"Ahh... ahhh... Hiei... Itoshii..." gemia, mal acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Era Hiei mesmo que estava ali? Ele não conseguia acreditar, não conseguia pensar... não, não, ele não queria pensar... as únicas pessoas que existiam agora eram eles dois, e a única coisa que importava era aquele momento...

Quando sentiu que Kurama estava perto do clímax, Hiei parou. O ruivo levantou os olhos para ele, se perguntando por que havia parado no melhor momento. Sua pergunta foi respondida quase na mesma hora; o koorime tirava a blusa e desabotoava os cintos, e logo em seguida deitou por cima de Kurama. Ficou por um tempo em silêncio, encarando com os olhos cor de rubi as esmeraldas dos olhos do ruivo. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas foi calado com um beijo de Hiei, um beijo muito mais quente e demorado. A pele dele parecia incendiar-se no contado com a pele do demônio de fogo, sentia-se pressionado por cada músculo do corpo bem definido de Hiei. Kurama percorreu as costas do koorime com as mãos hábeis de kitsune. Passou as mãos pela cintura dele, e sentia os arrepios dele enquanto se beijavam. Desceu as mãos mais um pouquinho, colocando uma de cada lado das nádegas do demônio de fogo, dando um ligeiro apertão, e sentiu os lábios de Hiei sorrirem, numa risadinha abafada.

Os dois pararam o beijo, e o koorime desceu os lábios novamente para o pescoço de Kurama, aqueles lábios quentes como fogo, e foi descendo a boca pelo corpo do kitsune. Parou novamente, e o ruivo, que estava de olhos fechados, sentiu o membro palpitante de Hiei encostar na sua entradinha. Abriu os olhos, olhando para ele ligeiramente surpreso, e achou que tinha visto o demônio de fogo corar. Ele lançava-lhe um olhar indagador, como se dissesse "posso?", e Kurama sorriu-lhe na mesma hora, assentindo com a cabeça. Deitou novamente a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos, sentindo Hiei começar a penetrá-lo devagar.

O demônio de fogo ia devagar, não queria machucar sua raposa. Mas Kurama gemia alto, mais de prazer do que de dor, e, encorajado pelos gemidos, Hiei foi mais fundo, enfiando todo o seu membro naquele buraquinho rosado, arrancando mais um gemido particularmente alto do ruivo. Movimentando os quadris para frente e para trás, levou a mão ao membro do kitsune, o estimulando.

"Hi... Hiei... Ahhhh..."

Kurama mal conseguia falar, e Hiei agora também gemia alto. O ruivo mexia os quadris no mesmo ritmo do demônio de fogo, que ia cada vez mais rápido. Gritou o nome de Kurama (que deu um gemido prolongado), quando os dois chegaram ao clímax, ao mesmo tempo. O líquido se espalhou na mão e no abdômen de Hiei, que caiu, exausto, em cima de Kurama.

Passou um certo tempo em que os dois ficaram ali, deitados, respirando depressa, os cabelos grudando-lhes nas faces por causa do suor. Kurama quebrou os silêncio:

- O que foi aquilo, Hiei?

Hiei demorou um pouco para responder.

- Uma loucura...

O kitsune sorriu.

- Então foi a melhor loucura da minha vida...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente. Kurama acariciava os cabelos negros do koorime, que emitiu um som próximo a um ronronar. Ficaram assim por mais algum tempo, até que Kurama o chamou novamente.

- Hiei?

- Hm?

- Por que... – ele hesitou. Respirou fundo e continuou – você fez isso... exatamente?

O demônio de fogo parou. Ergueu-se com os braços, por cima dele, e ficou a olhá-lo nos olhos por algum tempo.

- Por quê? Porque... – passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos vermelhos, incrivelmente sedosos. – simplesmente eu não conseguia agüentar mais nem um minuto, kitsune... olhar pra você sem poder tocar os seus cabelos, sentir a sua pele, sem saber qual seria o gosto dos seus lábios... – passou os dedos de leve nos lábios macios, quase sem acreditar que eram de verdade.

Calou-se, e o ruivo o encarou em silêncio. Acompanhou com os olhos o koorime sair de cima dele, e sentar-se ao seu lado. Levantou-se também, sentando no chão. Ficou olhando pra ele, enquanto pensava... será que o que ele acabara de dizer... significava que Hiei sentia por ele apenas um desejo físico? Sentiu como se o estômago despencasse. Ele também sentia atração por Hiei, claro, mas não era apenas isso... ele _amava_ aquele demônio de fogo, com todas as forças que ele jamais imaginara amar alguém. Mas Hiei não sabia o que era amor... seria difícil explicar para ele, ou quem sabe ele resolvesse nem explicar. Apenas perguntou uma coisa, num tom de voz próximo a um sussurro.

- É isso que você... sente por mim? – percebeu tarde demais que a voz saíra um pouco mais fria do que a intenção.

Hiei evitava olhá-lo nos olhos novamente. Sentiu-se irritado e envergonhado. Não sabia como explicar ao certo _o que sentia_ por ele, pois nem ele mesmo conseguia entender. Mas teve a impressão na mesma hora de que Kurama não sentia o mesmo. É claro que não sentia, como poderia? Kurama era um youko, sempre fora forte, frio, calculista, por que ligaria para um simples demônio de fogo como ele, que viera bem depois? No entanto, sentia que, se não dissesse (ou pelo menos tentasse explicar) os sentimentos dele no momento, sentia que ia explodir.

- Não... não é só isso... é muito, muito mais – levantou os olhos para o ruivo, como se o desafiasse a encará-lo também, e viu a súbita mudança de expressão no rosto dele quando disse isso. – eu não conseguia aceitar o fato de estar longe de você... eu disse que tinham me mandado pra cá? Mentira, claro, eles não sabem que estou aqui... estive procurando por você por um tempo, até que o achei aqui. Não consegui suportar mais ficar longe de você... olhar pra você, ouvir sua voz, sentir o seu cheiro... não quero mais me separar de você – não se surpreendeu ao ver que agora tinha o rosto muito mais próximo do de Kurama. – eu quero ficar com você, Kurama... pra sempre.

O kitsune o fitava, os olhos arregalados. Tinha acabado de receber uma declaração de Hiei! Isso significava... significava que ele sentia o mesmo! Só não sabia que nome dar a isso...

- Hiei... você não sabe o que é isso? – sorria, passando a mão pelo rosto do koorime.

- Não... – murmurou ele, num tom de quem pede desculpas.

O sorriso de Kurama se alargou.

- Isso se chama... se chama amor, Hiei. E é isso que eu também sinto por você... Aishiteru, Hiei-chan.

Os lábios de Hiei estavam entreabertos, ele não sabia o que fazer. Então... amor era isso? Era uma coisa tão... estranha. Parecia haver poucas pessoas no mundo que merecessem esse sentimento. E, com certeza, Kurama era a pessoa que mais merecia. Só conseguiu achar uma coisa para dizer...

- Aishiterumo... Kurama-chan...

Os lábios dos dois encontraram-se, mas esse beijo foi diferente dos anteriores. Foi um beijo longo, demorado, como se cada um procurasse passar naquele simples gesto todo o sentimento que tinha.

Eis que, de repente, o telefone toca. Lamentando-se e se perguntando quem o teria feito descolar daqueles lábios quentes, Kurama levantou-se e foi atender ao telefone.

- Alô? Oi, 'kaasan! Ta, ta tudo bem aqui sim... que horas vocês vão voltar? Ah... sério? Que chato... então vão demorar mais ainda? Não, eu não me importo de ficar sozinho... se eu comi alguma coisa? Ainda não, mas não se preocupe, eu vou me alimentar direito, sim... ta bem... também te amo... tchau.

Desligou o telefone com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Antes que pudesse se virar, sentiu um corpo quente próximo ao dele, e Hiei enlaçou os braços em volta da cintura dele.

- Era aquela ningen, sua mãe? Que foi que ela disse?

- Eles pegaram um engarrafamento pra vir pra cá...

O koorime levantou a sobrancelha, impaciente.

- E o que isso significa?

Kurama olhou pra ele, com um sorriso safado.

- Que eles vão demorar... ela disse pra eu não esperar acordado.

- E será que você vai dormir? – perguntou, sorrindo do mesmo jeito que o kitsune.

Ele se virou, ficando de frente para Hiei, abaixando um pouquinho para ficar com o rosto próximo do dele novamente.

- Gostaria de dormir do seu lado... mas acho que... – lambeu os lábios dele – não ia resistir... – aproximou os lábios do ouvido dele, sussurrando - se sentisse o seu cheiro do meu lado na cama... – lambeu a orelha dele, fazendo o demônio de fogo se arrepiar.

Deu uma risadinha baixa e logo se afastou, foi se sentar na cama e fez sinal para que Hiei sentasse também.

- Feche os olhos...

O koorime, que havia sentado na borda da cama, lançou um olhar interrogativo para o kitsune, que riu novamente.

- Você já vai ver o que é. Vamos, Hiei, feche os olhos...

Um pouco desconfiado Hiei fechou os olhos e ficou esperando... se tratando de Kurama, devia ser alguma coisa...

POFT!  
Alguma coisa acertara o lado da cabeça do koorime, o fazendo cair pro lado de dentro da cama; ele abriu os olhos, assustado, e se deparou com o ruivo rindo e segurando um travesseiro.

- O que é isso, afinal!

Kurama continuou rindo, e jogou os cabelos ruivos para trás.

- Guerra de travesseiro! – jogou um outro travesseiro para Hiei.

- Ah, é? – sorriu com o canto da boca.

Hiei pegou o travesseiro, batendo em Kurama, que começou a rir tanto que mal levantava o travesseiro para bater de volta em Hiei. Mas depois, acabou batendo com um pouco mais de força, fazendo Hiei bater o rosto na parede.

- Opa... gomen ne, itoshii... foi sem querer...

- Ah, é? Você vai ver agora... – riu ele, e jogou o travesseiro com tanta força no ruivo que ele caiu da cama.

Silêncio.  
- Kurama?

O koorime saiu da cama, mas não viu o kitsune caído no chão. Ouviu um barulho vindo de baixo da cama.

"Ah, já te achei...", pensou, ajoelhando-se e colocando a cabeça debaixo da cama.

- Kitsune? – chamou baixinho. Nada.

Nada. Silêncio. Só a mais completa escuridão.

Quando já ia sair debaixo da cama, viu um par de olhos dourados olhando para ele. Levantou tão depressa que bateu a cabeça no estrado, saiu depressa de baixo da cama, ficando de pé e olhou assustado para as duas orelhas de raposa que iam saindo debaixo da cama, seguidas de uma longa cascata de cabelos prateados.

Kurama Youko estava de pé, olhando para ele.

K... Kurama... você... – se levantou depressa, ainda olhando para ele, surpreso.

O que foi, Hiei? - ele sorriu de um jeito que seus olhos faiscaram – Sou o mesmo Kurama... só que não mais em pele de ningen...

Hiei continuou olhando para ele, a boca entreaberta, sem dizer nada. O kitsune foi até ele, e passou a mão suavemente pelo rosto dele.

Ah, Hiei... você não está... com _medo_ de mim, está? – continuava sorrindo.

N... não... – piscou, como se estivesse hipnotizado pelos olhos dourados. – Não, é claro que não.

Não, ele não estava com medo... mas... olhava para ele, como se estivesse mesmo hipnotizado. Ele era bem mais alto do que ele nessa forma... tinha pelo menos meio metro a mais do que Hiei. O koorime nunca havia reparado... como kitsune, ele era... tão lindo... a pele clara, os cabelos prateados caindo tão displicentemente pelas suas costas, a cauda kitsune balançando, o abdômen definido... Hiei fechou os olhos e imaginou como seria ser possuído pela mesma raposa que possuíra minutos antes. Sentiu um arrepio de prazer percorrer o corpo, e quando abriu os olhos se deparou com o rosto de Kurama sorrindo para ele, e sentiu o rosto corar.

Que bom... – murmurou o kitsune, se ajoelhando e ficando mais ou menos da altura de Hiei. – Não quero que tenha medo de mim... – encostou o rosto no dele, logo depois lambendo o pescoço do koorime, levando a língua até o lóbulo da orelha dele, e sussurrando no ouvido dele – porque agora... é a _minha_ vez de te dar prazer, koibito... – desceu a língua para o pescoço dele novamente, logo depois para o peito do koorime.

"Ahh... kitsune..." gemeu, quando Kurama mordiscou os mamilos dele, descendo a língua para o baixo-ventre de Hiei, onde uma nova ereção já apontava.

O demônio de fogo fechou os olhos, mas abriu-os novamente quando sentiu que Kurama afastara os lábios dele. Ia pedir que continuasse, mas quando abriu os olhos não conseguiu falar mais nada. O kitsune estava com o rosto próximo do dele, e o simples olhar do amante sobre o do koorime o fez congelar. Lambeu os lábios de Hiei, para em seguida mordê-los, fazendo sangrar um pouco exatamente como ele fizera antes. Beijou-o com ânsia, um beijo cheio de paixão, de puro desejo. O koorime entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos prateados, mas logo em seguida Kurama o segurou pelos pulsos, o empurrando contra a parede, deixando seus braços presos acima da cabeça. O youko parou o beijo, em seguida sussurrando no ouvido de Hiei:

Tem uma coisa que eu queria dizer, eu não sou tão... _delicado_ nessa forma como quando estou na forma de Shuuichi... mas eu não quero fazer nada contra sua vontade... então se você pedir pra parar, eu vou parar, koibito...

Hiei mal podia falar, um arrepio percorreu-lhe o corpo quando sentiu o hálito quente em seu pescoço... simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça, querendo apenas que ele continuasse...

O youko desceu a língua para os mamilos do koorime novamente, agora se demorando mais, lambendo um enquanto puxava o outro com os dedos, arrancando gemidos baixos da boca de Hiei. Lambeu o tórax e o abdômen definido do youkai, indo desde um roçar de lábios até mordidas que deixavam a pele marcada, fazendo o demônio de fogo soltar exclamações de dor entre os gemidos – o que fez Kurama parar, porém sob o protesto de Hiei.

Não... não pára, kitsune... onegaishimasu... continua... – falou baixinho, o corpo se contorcendo, ansioso pelo prazer.

Kurama sorriu. Então, o demoniozinho de fogo gostava de um pouco de dor? Então não precisava se preocupar; ia enlouquecer aquele koorime. Começou a lamber o umbigo dele, sentindo o corpo menor se contorcer, sempre segurando os pulsos dele, agora cada braço de um lado da cabeça de Hiei. Chegou finalmente ao baixo-ventre do youkai, distribuindo mordidinhas em volta da virilha. Às vezes mais fracas, às vezes mais doloridas – o que fazia Hiei gemer cada vez mais alto. Soltou os pulsos dele, colocando as mãos em volta dos quadris de Hiei. Mordeu o lado interno das coxas bem fraco, depois mais forte, e voltou a passar a língua em volta da virilha do koorime, mas ignorando o sexo pulsante do youkai. Sentiu os cabelos serem puxados de um lado.

Kurama... por favor... – Hiei ofegava, os olhos fechados. Havia agarrado os cabelos do kitsune, para chamar a atenção dele, que meramente sorriu.

Calma itoshii... você tem que ter paciência... senão não vai ter graça... – sorriu, cravando as unhas das duas mãos na carne, o que fez Hiei abrir os olhos.

"AH! Ahh... k... kitsune..." gemeu, quando Kurama passou os dedos pelo abdômen dele, o lambuzando de sangue, em seguida lambendo, sem pressa. Levou os dedos da outra mão à boca e chupou-os, em seguida sorrindo para ele.

É tão doce, koibito... o seu sangue...

Hiei suspirou e fechou os olhos mais uma vez, e de novo estranhou ao para de sentir os lábios do kitsune sobre ele.

"Kura... aahhhh!"

Soltou um gemido alto, de prazer e de surpresa ao mesmo tempo, quando sentiu um chupão na ponta do sexo rijo. Em seguida, o youko abocanhou-o por inteiro, e todo e qualquer pensamento lógico desapareceu da mente de Hiei. Agarrou com mais força os cabelos do youko, murmurando coisas ininteligíveis entre os gemidos altos. Kurama começava a ir mais rápido, para depois fazer devagar de novo, estava deixando-o louco! Não ia mais agüentar...

Quando sentiu que Hiei estava tendo espasmos, o kitsune parou.

Por que... por que parou? – ofegou o koorime, olhando para ele.

Ainda não – levantou –...eu quero...– prensou-o contra a parede – que este momento seja o melhor possível... – sussurrou, lambendo o pouco de sangue que havia nos lábios do koorime.

Kitsune...

Hm?

Aishiteru...

Aishiterumo, Hiei-chan... – beijou-o, acariciando os cabelos negros.

À medida que aprofundava o beijo, Kurama o prensava cada vez mais na parede, fazendo Hiei afastar mais as pernas para que ele ficasse entre elas. Logo os dois afastaram os lábios, e Hiei sentiu um dedo do kitsune penetrá-lo devagar. Gemeu baixinho, quando Kurama introduziu outro dedo e começou a movimentá-los devagar.

"Hnnn...ki..tsune...eu...eu...AAAHHH!"

Soltou um grito alto de dor quando o youko retirou os dedos e enfiou seu membro sem aviso, todo de uma vez naquele buraquinho apertado.

- Já vai passar a dor, itoshii... não se preocupe... – sussurrou para Hiei, parando de se mexer para que o koorime se acostumasse.

Hiei se contraiu ainda mais, como se quisesse expulsar aquele volume de dentro do seu corpo, mas o que teve em troca foi um gemido particularmente alto de Kurama.

O koorime ofegava, a dor continuava... porém agora era menos intensa. Começou, então, a mover bem devagar os quadris, para frente e para trás. Quando o kitsune o sentiu se movendo, começou a estocá-lo devagar, aumentando o ritmo aos poucos.

"Hnnn... você é tão... apertadinho, koibito..."

Aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, fazendo Hiei gemer cada vez mais alto. A ereção do koorime era friccionada pelo atrito dos dois corpos, e ele agora movia os quadris no mesmo ritmo de Kurama. Ele deu uma investida forte, tocando Hiei bem lá no fundo.

"Ahhh... aahhhh... Kurama!"

Não agüentando mais, agarrou com força os cabelos prateados do outro, ao mesmo tempo em que o líquido branco se espalhava pelo abdômen dele e do kitsune; ele deu algumas últimas investidas, antes de chegar ao clímax também.

"Hn... hnnn... aahhhh... itoshii..."

Hiei sentiu Kurama gozar dentro dele, logo em seguida afastar-se da parede, ainda abraçado a ele, e jogar o próprio corpo de costas na cama. O koorime caiu em cima dele, exausto.

- Descanse, Hiei... descanse... – sussurrou, beijando o Jagan dele por cima da faixa, e sentindo-o estremecer levemente. – aishiteru...

Viu os lábios do koorime formarem as palavras, porém sem som algum:

"Aishiterumo..."

Kurama ajeitou os dois na cama, puxou as cobertas e dormiu logo depois, com Hiei em seus braços.

"Hm... Hiei..."

Kurama acordou no dia seguinte abraçado ao travesseiro, que ainda tinha o cheiro de Hiei. O sol entrava pela janela aberta, beijando-lhe a bela face. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e constatou que havia voltado a ser Shuuichi. Será que tudo não havia passado de um sonho? Mas o cheiro dele estava por toda parte...

Batidas na porta. Voltando subitamente à realidade, o ruivo exclamou:

- Entra!

Shiori entrou, trazendo uma bandeja de café da manhã para o filho.

- Bom dia! Pensei que não fosse mais acordar... o dia está lindo lá fora!

- Mas qual o motivo dessa mordomia? – sorriu ele, tentando não pensar em Hiei por um momento, quando a mãe colocou a bandeja ao seu lado na cama.

- Você sabe que horas são? Todo mundo já tomou café da manhã, e como você não acordava, resolvi trazer... o que é isso?

Pegou um papel que estava em cima da mesa, que Kurama tomou rapidamente das mãos dela. Seus olhos de esmeralda se arregalaram quando ele leu.

- Ah... sabe o que é 'kaasan, é que ontem eu estava com sono, e sem nada pra fazer, e fiquei escrevendo umas bobagens... palavras que vinham à minha cabeça, sabe...

- Hm... sei – olhou para o filho sem entender realmente, pois as palavras naquele papel não faziam sentido algum... – bem, então se apresse, daqui a pouco estamos indo pra praia, está bem? – sorriu-lhe, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

Kurama suspirou aliviado. Releu o bilhete e sorriu.

"_Espere por mim, kitsune."_

Não havia sido um sonho... e Hiei com certeza apareceria novamente... sorrindo, foi se trocar.

Naquela noite, Kurama ficou debruçado na janela, olhando as árvores. Minutos, horas... ele nunca soube ao certo quanto tempo se passou. Até que ele finalmente pôde sentir o youki próximo, e aqueles olhos vermelhos surgiram na escuridão, olhando para ele. Aqueles olhos que sentia arrepios de encarar. Aqueles olhos que nunca mais o deixariam.

Aqueles olhos de rubi...

**FIM**


End file.
